


whispers of the stars

by tanamiin



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanamiin/pseuds/tanamiin
Summary: written steadily over the course of a month or so, solely at 4-7 am when insomnia hit, on my ipod notes.





	

surprisingly, she never liked the night sky. it felt cold. lonely. dark. even when she'd reach out to the stars, they never extended a hand to her. they left her stranded, stuck under a quiet blanket. it was somewhere she didn't want to be, especially once she lost the only one she could speak to. talking to the stars just wasn't the same, not when they couldn't talk back.

she wasn't even really sure why she was still awake, either. the sky wasn't any different, and neither were her feelings about it. maybe she was just there for the novelty of it-- or maybe she wanted a quiet moment to herself, or she was giving the stars a chance to speak up. it was silly to still think that way; that the stars would answer her. but still, she lifted her hand up, shifting her weight onto her other arm, and reached out. _even now, i'd be fine with you taking me away,_ was her only thought, one that she again got only the silent treatment.

she sighed and set her hand back down, giving her other arm a break after leaning so much against it. she let herself fall backwards as she took the pressure off both arms. for a long time, she just stared at the sky, treating it the way it treated her. cold, dead silence, a look that said she didn't care what it had to say even if it did decide to talk.

another sigh followed as she closed her eyes in exasperation. was she really having a fight with the _sky?_ perhaps after all these years, she's finally lost her mind. it wouldn't come as a surprise to her; she's surprised she _hasn't_. so much happened so quickly, then stalled for what felt like an eternity until fate decided she'd be swept in again. 

still, even after she'd been given the chance to make up for what she caused before, she was once more disappointing her home. it's always what she can't do, what her moments of hesitation bring on. taking even a single moment to think about a _'what if'_ was her downfall.

the cascade of golden locks falling above her registered far before the face of it's owner did. the smile beaming down at her shook her out of her previous thoughts, and it was impossible not to return it. from the way things looked, she could've easily forgotten that it was night-- after all, the girl before her was as bright as the sun, even without trying.

as the other pulled back to sit down, sheena pushed herself up once more. for a few moments, they were silent, looking up at that same sky she always hated. right now, however, with hints of blonde hair being seen in the corner of her vision, it wasn't too bad.

"...you couldn't sleep?"

had sheena not known someone was beside her, she would've believed that the light whisper had come from the stars who finally answered her. it was better that it wasn't, though. it was better that it was her, the one she risked everything on for the small chance that they were able to safely return her to the way she had been previously.

perhaps the doubt she felt then wasn't one that she should hate herself for, if only that instance. of course, had their plan not worked, she knew she wouldn't have hesitated then. but...

"have you ever tried talking with them, colette," a finger raised to point at the sky, an indication towards the stars. "...the stars."

a laugh chimed from the girl, one that gave her another reason for sheena to know she made the right decision. it wasn't a laugh born of malice-- heavens no, that would never be the case for colette. "...yeah, i have." she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and took a long pause. "when i started to not be able to sleep, i would talk to the stars when i lost track counting them. they're good listeners, aren't they?"

in contrast to the light sound colette's laugh made, sheena gave a short snort as a response. "too good. i wish they'd respond sometimes, y'know?"

colette simply nodded, and they fell back into their comfortable silence. it was clear they were both growing weary; colette yawned, and sheena's eyes drooped while she attempted to curve the instinct to yawn in tandem. the summoner pushed herself up, and stretched, opening her mouth to tell colette they should go to sleep. before she could say anything, however, colette spoke up first.

"...i'm glad i met you, sheena. i saw it from the beginning-- the kindness in your eyes." looking up to face her, she was greeted by a warm expression. "thank you for letting me receive that kindness."

sheena's heart skipped a beat, and her face heated up. she suddenly appreciated the dark, hiding whatever color her face had decided to turn. still, she wore a smile as she extended her hand down to colette.

"c'mon. we should get some rest so we're not dead tired traveling tomorrow. we've got a long day ahead of us." 

a nod from the angel was all it took, taking the hand offered to her and standing up. sheena trailed behind colette, wishing she could find the words to tell her how grateful _she_ was. she didn't think there was any accurate words to describe that, though. she'd always been better at showing her feelings through her actions rather than words, anyways.

so she'd continue. she'd fight for colette, and corrine, and mizuho, tethe'alla, and even for sylvarant. she wouldn't give up, not until she could properly tell colette 'thank you' for giving her the chance to travel with everyone. to show her how much she truly meant.


End file.
